


Family Found

by SParkie96



Series: A Kennedy in the Burton Home [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Does Not Exist Here, Christmas, F/M, Family Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Resident Evil Revelations 2, Post-Resident Evil: Damnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: “Though, with the snowstorm occurring...it might take a while to get to you, Leon.” Hunnigan warned, “The storm cell looks like it’s going to be over that area for a couple days. If you would like, I can see if I can-”“Sonuvabitch!” a voice called, making Leon look up at the sound, the Omega unprepared for big arms to scoop him up in a big, warm hug, “Kennedy! Long time no see!”Rated for language, excessive alcohol, sad times, ABO themes, etc.
Relationships: Barry Burton/Kathy Burton, Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Series: A Kennedy in the Burton Home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561273
Comments: 15
Kudos: 132





	Family Found

**Author's Note:**

> Here's an early Christmas Fic for the Holiday Season! Sort of anyway. The Christmas happens at the end of the fic. 
> 
> Sorry for the long and few in between updates. The holiday season is CRAZY busy for work, and I have a ton of other projects I have to work on at the moment. More to come though, I promise!
> 
> Comments welcome!

The mission had been a disaster. Sure, Svetlana Belikova had been stopped, and most of the BOWs had been either eliminated or confiscated by the United States Government as well as the Russian Government, but the deed Leon had to fulfill during the mission, and even afterward...he still had nightmares and felt guilty as all hell.

Buddy...the Alpha had wanted to end his own life. So he could be with his friends and wife. The Slav thought it was the only way to stop the Plaga. Hence why the Omega stepped in at the last minute and paralyzed him. 

The brunette shook his head as he sat in his seat, head leaning against the closed airplane window. He downed another glassful of scotch, trying to erase the memories that plagued his mind. The plane experienced turbulence, frightening some of the passengers. The stewardess came around to check on the passengers and inform some curious flyers that that they would be landing in Canada soon. 

That piqued the agent’s attention, blue eyes looking up at the stewardess in surprise, “Uh, Miss!” Leon called, “Where are we landing?” 

The woman gave him a friendly, apologetic smile, “Due to the storm, we have to make an emergency landing in Toronto.”

The Omega sighed in frustration, sitting back in his seat. Great, that meant that his vacation would be further delayed and he would not be able to go right home like he had planned. Well, at least he was getting paid. At least, he better be. Sure, he had done the mission without pay, but only because BOWs were present. He could not let what happened to the Eastern Slav happen anywhere else in the world, but he did demand to be paid for everything afterward. 

Including this. 

The plane landed in Toronto airport, Leon retrieving his luggage and forced to wait inside the airport for a ride. Hunnigan informed him that one would be coming, but it might be a while before they would be able to get him. 

“Though, with the snowstorm occurring...it might take a while to get to you, Leon.” Hunnigan warned, “The storm cell looks like it’s going to be over that area for a couple days. If you would like, I can see if I can-”

“Sonuvabitch!” a voice called, making Leon look up at the sound, the Omega unprepared for big arms to scoop him up in a big, warm hug, “Kennedy! Long time no see!”

It took the Omega a moment to register the voice and the scent as Barry Burton, making the agent chuckle, “Barry! It’s been a while!”

He embraced the Alpha back, giving the elder a warm smile. The rest of the Burton Clan brought up the rear, Kathy smiled and embraced Leon, Moira wore her usual shy smile while Polly looked curious. They had another little girl with them, one Leon had not recognized.

“Kathy! You remember Leon? From the Christmas party a while back?” Barry asked.

Kathy patted Leon on the back, “Of course! He was the nice young man who showed up with Claire and Chris!” She recalled.

Leon gave another bashful look as Kathy patted his arm and patted down his coat, affectionately pushing his hair out of his face, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear. She fawned over him like a mother hen, asking how he had been and where he was coming from. The brunette gave another shy smile as they spoke. He informed them that he was either waiting for a ride to take him to the nearest hotel or he would spend the weekend here at the airport until everything calmed down. Polly gently pulled on Barry’s arm and reminded him and her mother about the storm happening just outside the airport. 

“Oh, yeah.” Barry remembered, “Hey! I have an idea! Why don’t you stay with us for the weekend? We wouldn’t mind the extra company, would we, ladies?” 

Kathy smiled and shook her head, Polly and Moira nodded and smiled while the unnamed girl continued to watch the Omega curiously. Leon politely declined the offer, not wanting to impose and insisted that he could wait for someone to come and pick him up. The female Beta frowned and shook her head. 

“Honestly, Sweetheart; it wouldn’t be a problem for us at all!” Kathy insisted, “We have a fully furnished guest room you can stay in. You don’t need to stay at a hotel.”

The agent blushed as he finally nodded and accepted their gracious offer. The Burtons led him out of the airport. The girls huddled around Leon, Kathy, and Barry as the cold wind kicked up more snow. Barry led the group to a BSAA Issued truck, an escort waiting to drive them to the Burton Home. 

Barry helped said escort load the luggage into the trunk, while Leon was at the top, strapping down the top storage. He made sure the shell-like case was tightened and secured to the roof of the truck before hopping in the backseat next to Kathy and the little girl. Moira and Polly sat in the very backseat while Barry sat in the passenger seat. 

“Everyone all buckled in?” Barry asked, turning back to make sure his family was good to go.

“Can we kick on the fucking heater?” Moira asked, huddling close to Polly, “I’m freezing my tits off back here.”

“Moira! Language!” Kathy scolded lightly.

“English!” Moira said back with a chuckle, making her father laugh.

Leon smiled as he hugged his arms. A startled noise left him as a little body huddled into his side, the little brunette girl shivering but looking up with apologetic brown orbs. 

“S-Sorry...it’s really cold and you and Mama are really warm.” The little girl said, holding out a mittened hand, “I’m Natalia.”

The Omega offered a friendly smile as he wrapped an arm around her, rubbing her little arm before shaking her hand with his free one, “I’m Leon. Nice to meet you.” 

The little girl smiled before leaning back against him. The agent huddled closer, a collective sigh of relief left them all as Barry turned the heater on. Leon looked out the window, giving the outside world a look that was a mix of surprise and mild annoyance at the amount of snow on the ground as well as the amount falling from the sky. He was surprised to see so much snow for a weekend mid February, but they were in the much colder part of Canada after all. 

They passed a dozen or so houses, driving for hours until they finally reached the Burton Home. Kathy and Moira unloaded the small luggage they had with them in their seats, like purses and backpacks while Polly and Natalia raced ahead into the house. Once again, Leon helped Barry with the luggage, unstrapping them from the roof and handing each piece to the Alpha and their escort. 

Barry held out a hand to Leon, the Omega grabbing on to it as Barry helped him down. Leon gave a soft "oof" as he landed, giving a pained hiss as he remembered his hurt side and apparently leg. Barry offered his own side, holding the Omega steady with an arm around his waist. 

"You alright, Kennedy?" Barry asked, helping the younger man up the porch steps and into the house.

"Yeah," Leon replied, regaining his balance as he gently pushed off of Barry, limping slightly for a moment, "Must be tired from the long car ride." 

The Alpha gave him a once over, clearly not buying it, but he was not in a position to prod either. Leon was a grown man after all, and as much as Barry wanted to, he couldn't tell Leon what to do. Instead, he was patient with the younger, helping Leon with his bags and leading him to the guest bedroom. Leon gave it a once over before dropping his suitcase by the doorway and going toward the bed, falling forward and flopping onto the bouncy surface. 

Barry simply chuckled at the agent, "Make yourself at home." He left the Omega alone, letting Leon get comfortable. 

Leon did just that, kicking off his boots while simultaneously removing his gloves and then his jacket. After stuffing the gloves into the coat pocket, he carelessly tossed the jacket on to the little desk by the door. He stripped down to his jeans and t-shirt before going to his suitcase, pulling out a liter bottle of alcohol. A Jack, to be more exact, and just the size he had been allowed to smuggle aboard the plane. Flopping back onto the bed, Leon opened the bottle, wasting no time in taking a sip of it. 

Well, might as well treat this as a temporary vacation and a recovery period. He hoped this would be enough to make the memories, and pain that came with them, go away. His gaze was drawn to the window, taking another sip as he watched the snow.

* * *

"Kennedy, you alive in there?" Barry called, holding a plate with two slices of pizza on it for the Omega, "Or decent?" 

There was no answer from the other side, making Barry raise a brow. Leon hadn't left his room once since their arrival nor had he made a sound. He had been quiet the entire afternoon and seemingly hadn't even stepped out of the guest room. Not even once. Kathy said she had knocked earlier to ask for Leon's preference of pizza...but the Omega had only made a strange sound in reply. 

The Alpha gave another experimental knock, waiting a couple minutes before trying the door. His brows furrowed as he twisted the knob, the knob twisting but not budging, the lock clearly in place. He tried to knock once more, asking in a louder volume and stricter tone if Leon was okay. 

There was another moment of unsettling silence. Barry waited, leaning his ear against the door. The silence turned into a series of thumping sounds, muffled mumbling, or perhaps cursing, could be heard from the other side of the door. He heard something fall, the occupant of his guest room giving an incoherent curse. It didn't take long before the footfalls came closer, the lock clicking undone as the door opened, a very disheveled looking Leon standing in the doorway. 

The Alpha's nose wrinkled in disgust, the scent of alcohol flooding his nostrils, "Christ, smells like a bar…" He muttered, before looking up into glazed eyes, "Are you...drunk?" 

Leon scoffed, accepting the plate of pizza, "Not even buzzed…" He lied, picking up a slice of pizza and clumsily lifting it to his lips, nearly hitting himself with it while almost dropping the other one, "Thanks." 

The Omega was about to turn and shut the door behind him, until Barry's hand stopped the door in its place, "You okay, Kennedy?" He asked, "You reek of booze and haven't come out all afternoon." 

Leon only shrugged, taking another bite of his pizza, "'m fine. Just drank a little and took a nap. S'all." 

Barry looked over his shoulder, his catching sight of the sizable bottle of Jack that sat on one of the bedside tables, noticing that said bottle was almost empty, "Seems like you drank more than just a little...why don't you come downstairs? Maybe catch up with the rest of us?" He suggested, "I know Kathy and I have been curious to know what you've been up to. And the girls wouldn't mind either." 

"Thanks...but I would rather be alone…" Leon admitted, "Just need to think about some stuff...get back into "Normal Mode", adjust to being back home, and all that, y'know?" 

Barry looked into Leon's eyes, trying to ignore the glazed look in them as he attempted to search for some truth in his words. Although his "Dad Brain", as Moira often called it, wanted to protest and even convince Leon to talk with someone, he didn't have the right to try and tell Leon what to do. Leon was a grown man, a mature Omega, after all, and the Alpha wasn't his father. 

With a sigh of defeat, Barry gave a nod, "Yeah...okay. But, before you kick me out...not that it's any of my business...but maybe not drink? If you're trying to clear your head, alcohol might not be the best thing. Especially if you're going through some shit." 

Leon gave him a thoughtful look, and Barry wondered if the younger man would even remember or absorb any of this advice, "And if you ever need to talk...Kathy and I are downstairs. Hell, even Moira or Polly and Natalia will just be there...if you need someone to just listen." 

The Omega looked as if contemplating his options. He mumbled something about maybe "taking a walk" to clear his head, or something along those lines. He once again thanked Barry for the pizza before retreating back into the room, closing the door behind him. 

Barry gave the door another look, as if about to knock once more, or convince Leon to not go outside where the snow would be up to the younger man's knees, but he decided against it. With a sigh of defeat, he turned and went back downstairs to rejoin his family. Leon would either figure things out himself...or eventually come down himself for the company. He would have to pass through the living room anyway to get to the front door if he planned on going for a walk; Barry and Kathy would talk to him then. 

Hours had ticked by, and once again, they hadn't heard from Leon for hours. Kathy had gone up to check on him, the Beta coming back empty-handed. Barry raised a brow at his wife and she gave a shrug, saying that Leon must either still be eating or he was going to bring the plate down himself. Either way, she hadn't heard a peep from him when she knocked.

Something was definitely up with the Omega and Barry was definitely worried. He had heard from Claire that Leon tended to isolate himself when something was bothering him, too worried about being a bother or burden to anyone. Leon never wanted to be a bother, nor did he want to bother, so, isolation was seemingly his only option when it came to dealing with his problems.

Good thing Barry and Kathy were the overprotective parent types. 

They stayed up most of the night, one by one the girls finding their way up to their bedrooms. There had been a sound that seemingly came from Leon's room...but upon inspection of the guest room door, it was still locked. Kathy guessed Leon had put his clothes in the dresser and then changed into pajamas or something and had slipped into bed. But to Barry, it didn't sound like dresser drawers opening and closing. It sounded more like a window and its screen being opened. 

He hadn't thought much about the sound the first night, Kathy reassuring him that maybe it was just his mind playing tricks on him due to years of covert ops missions and "Monster Movie" like situations. The second night was a "coincidence", Leon stepping out to use the guest bathroom a couple times while heaving what little contents he had in his stomach during the day into the bathroom toilet. And then a shower before he went to bed, followed by that strange sound later on as Barry and Kathy were going to bed themselves. 

The third night; now Kathy was suspicious. Leon had thrown up most of the day again, and she had wondered if he was sick. When she went to check on him, his head was in the toilet, and he reeked of alcohol. She offered to make him some soup and get him some water, but of course Leon politely declined. She then asked if he needed any laundry cleaned, but again he declined, saying that he would go out and get his clothes cleaned when he went out later. 

She noticed that it seemed to be a slip of the tongue, "When you go out where?" She asked curiously, looking at the pile of bottles near the trash bin in his room. There were too many to have been allowed in his luggage on the plane, and they didn't have any alcohol in the cupboard here, not the hard stuff, "Leon, have you been sneaking out at night?" 

Leon hadn't answered, or seemingly acknowledged her question. He cleared his throat and flushed the toilet, rinsing his mouth out in the sink, "I guess a bowl of soup and a water would help with my stomach, thank you." 

He went to walk by her until the Beta gently grasped him by the shoulder, stopping the Omega in his tracks, "Leon...is everything okay?" She asked gently, "If you need to talk to someone, you can talk to us at anytime. You're not the only one who's gone through something so awful, so iplease don't be afraid to come talk to us." 

His eyes were hidden behind his fringe, his expression unreadable. It didn't help that the agent was seemingly hungover, so he most likely couldn't understand, or want to understand what she was saying. He only gave a nod and a quiet "Thanks" before going back to the guest bedroom. 

Kathy simply sighed, watching as the door closed behind the younger. She went back downstairs and joined her family for dinner and then a movie afterward, but she couldn't help but listen out for any movement upstairs. She could hear muffled sounds from the floor above, knowing for a fact that it hadn't come from any of the girls' rooms when it was time for bed. 

"You hear that?" Kathy asked her husband, eyes still drawn upward toward the ceiling. 

Barry only nodded in reply, "Yeah, same as always. Same time too." 

"It sounds like...one of the windows. The one with the creaky screen that overlooks the neighbor's side yard." Kathy recalled, "Is he sneaking out?" 

"Probably." Barry mused, "Kennedy has always been a bit odd and sneaky. Probably going for a walk to clear his head...or pick up another bottle of booze." 

Kathy gave her husband a look, pulling away from him and going toward the closet by the front door. She kicked off her slippers and slipped on her boots, putting her winter coat on over her gown and robe. She then went to the table between the door and the closet, pulling the keys to the truck from the pottery bowl Polly made them for Christmas last year. 

"Honey, what are you doing?" Barry asked, getting up and going to his wife's side, a gentle hand on her shoulder, another around her waist, "He's a grown man. Leon can take care of himself." 

"He just went through something terrible," Kathy informed her husband, "He won't say it or talk, but I recognize that look and behavior...the same looks and the same behaviors you and Moira both had last year. The same look and all after what happened to you, Bar." 

"Honey, I know you want to help him, but…" 

"He shouldn't have to go through something like that and suffer with the aftermath alone." Kathy interrupted her husband, gently pushing away from him and unlocking the front door to let herself out, "I hated seeing you, and then Moira and even Natalia like that...the isolation, the look in your eyes...like pieces of you had been ripped away and shattered. You three had Polly and me, but with him...he doesn't have anyone right now..." she took a breath, and Barry realized what was happening; she had become attached to Leon, as if the Omega was one of her own. 

He pulled his wife in for a tight hug, pulling away to go back inside and retrieve his own coat and boots, "Let's go bring him home, Ma." Barry said with a small and reassuring smile. 

He gently took the keys from her and helped her down the steps and through the snow. He even helped her into the truck, the now almost knee-high snow and whipping winds making it even harder than before. Luckily, he had the truck fitted with the good tires before they left, having prepared for this ahead of time. Once she was in, Barry made his way to the driver's seat and got himself in. Once the Alpha had the truck started, they quickly set off to find Leon. It was a bit dark, and the heavy snow wasn't helping, but they had to try.

* * *

It was cold and he was pretty sure his feet were numb now, the feeling soon getting to his legs as well. Fuck, he should've have worn another layer over his jeans...and a heavier jacket. He also cursed not bringing a hat or scarf, but his brain wasn't in the best of places at the moment. And one couldn't be logical when the mind was muddled with alcohol...it was a shame that he was sobering up. Good thing he had decided to go get more. 

Leon trudged through the snow, body on auto-pilot as he walked his usual route like he had the night prior, making his way to the little corner store a couple blocks away. The damned snow had covered his tracks from last night, and was only getting higher. Was he even going the right way? He couldn't tell anymore due to the damned storm and the dark, which, the combination of the two were making him a bit paranoid. 

It was dark, and despite the street lamps and lack of cars actually driving on the road, it felt like he was wandering around a ghost town. The Omega couldn't tell if the shadows and shapes in the distance were trees being blown and rustled by the snow...or something worse. Everytime the bushes rustled, he jumped, expecting something to jump out and attack him. 

The other part of his mind didn't particularly care for their wellbeing and liked the cold and the dark. Like the alcohol, the freezing temperatures numbed the pain. Made it so he couldn't feel anything physically, and helped clear his mind mentally, too focused on his cold being. The dark meant that no one was out with them, giving them peace. So they wouldn't be bothered...or watched. 

Why he had to worry about that last part, he didn't know.

Leon grunted and hissed as his knee buckled for seemingly no reason at all, sending him falling face-first into the snow. Shit...was that his bad leg? It didn't hurt…but then again, everything felt too numb and cold to tell. And tired from all the walking and fighting through the snow. Now, he had a new problem; he was wet and it was freezing cold outside. Leon tried to push himself up out of the snow, but succeeded in putting too much weight on to his hands and sinking back into said snow, covering him in even more of the cold, wet substance. 

Shit, he didn't realize how tired he was...and a nap was starting to sound really nice right now. And the snow wasn't too cold when one was lying in it. Maybe...he could…he found himself dozing off in the snow, oblivious to the truck pulling up to his right.

* * *

"Shit!" Barry cursed as he put the truck in park and jumped out, running to the Omega's side, "God damn it, Kennedy!"

Kathy ran out right after her husband, helping to pull the Omega up and out of the snow, "Barry! His face is flushed and he's freezing!" She panicked, "Leon? Sweetie, are you alright?" 

Barry gently shook Leon, but the Omega only mumbled something before falling unconscious once more. Another curse left the Alpha as Barry tore off his jacket, wrapping the younger man up in it before hoisting Leon up into his arms, carrying him towards the truck. He asked his wife to open up the back door, Kathy doing so, climbing in and helping to get Leon into the backseat. The agent's head was in her lap as Barry shut the door, climbing back into the driver's seat and cranking up the heat as high as it could go. 

"Do we have any blankets back here, Hun?" Kathy asked. 

"No. He'll have to thaw out on the way home. I can call Moira and ask her to turn on the fireplace and to get some blankets too." Barry suggested. 

"Good idea."

* * *

When Leon awoke, he was bundled up in some heavy blankets, no longer surrounded by the freezing cold snow, but now...somewhere very warm. Had someone found him? They must have, because his clothes had been replaced with some warm and dry pajamas, but they weren't his. The flannel shirt and pants were too big to be his. What had happened anyway? The last thing he remembered was going for a walk...then he fell...and then everything was a blur before it went dark, falling into a dreamless sleep. 

He looked around and found himself...in a very familiar living room. He remembered voices and realized that Barry and Kathy must have come out looking for him, because he was back in their house next to the fireplace in the living room. The Omega stretched before he carefully sat up, hearing Kathy and Barry talking in the kitchen. He could smell something cooking...or brewing, he couldn't tell which. What time was it? How long had he been out? 

"You're awake!" Kathy sighed with relief as she emerged from the kitchen, a bowl in one hand and a teacup in the other, both steaming hot, "Barry and I had been so worried!" 

Leon rubbed at his eyes, the brunette giving a yawn, "What happened? What time is it?" He asked, voice a bit raspy and throat a tad dry. 

"What happened?" Barry repeated, almost angered at the question, "What happened is that you almost froze to death out there! What the hell were you thinking?!" 

Kathy hushed her husband as she sat next to Leon's side. She handed Leon the bowl, setting the mug on the hearth next to him while Barry stood above them. Leon looked down at the bowl; chicken noodle soup, which smelled heavenly, his empty stomach growling hungrily. He carefully lifted the spoon, scooping up a spoonful of the noodles and broth before eating some. Kathy brushed his hair out of his face, pushing it behind his ear. 

"Leon, what were you thinking?" Kathy asked in a gentle but stern tone, "We found you passed out in the snow a couple blocks away. You were soaked to the bone and freezing cold. We managed to get you in the truck and got you home." 

"...I'm sorry." Was the Omega's simple response, "I didn't mean to cause you two so much trouble. I don't know what I was thinking." 

"Where were you going?" Barry asked, kneeling down despite his knees, "We had been looking all over for quite a while before we found you." 

Leon paused a moment, eyes not meeting either of theirs, "I was tired of feeling...so I wanted to go get some more stuff to help me stop feeling." 

"Alcohol." Kathy said. The Omega nodded in confirmation. 

"You could have suffocated...or drowned or froze to death if we hadn't found you in time." Barry pointed out, trying to restrain himself, "You could have died out there." 

Leon hadn't responded, holding the soup between his hands and watching the noodles, chicken and vegetables float around in the broth, the steam warming his cheeks. 

Barry continued, "We were so worried about you. I mean, after you isolated yourself for the first couple of days, and then we hear you sneaking out every night...and now this? I know we're not your parents, but…" 

"You're right...you're not my parents." Leon agreed, "I'm sorry you two were worried about me and you two shouldn't have to. Maybe It's best if...I go." 

"Absolutely not." Barry said, "Not after tonight." 

"You can't tell me what to do." Leon protested slightly, feeling on edge now.

"Leon…" Kathy said, a hand on his shoulder, "I agree with Barry." 

"Kathy, I appreciate the hospitality, I really do." Leon said, "But, honestly I think It's best if I go. I need to be alone." 

Kathy leaned backward, her hand pulling off of his shoulder, the Beta raising a brow, her whole demeanor seemingly changing before Leon's very eyes and Barry knew that she wasn't playing good cop anymore, "Do you think it's best? For you to be alone right now?" 

Leon hesitated for a moment, admittedly a bit intimidated, "...Yeah, I do." 

"You were alone for three days in your room." Kathy pointed out, Leon nodding, "...and how did that turn out for you?" 

He went to answer, but had nothing to say, so she kept at it, "I think the problem is that you've been alone for too long...when you should have sought out help. You have a whole network of people who care...but you'd rather be alone." 

Another pause of hesitation, "I don't get attached." Leon admitted. 

"You don't trust anyone?" Kathy asked, "Or is it something else?" 

Leon felt like there were knots in his stomach, taking a deep breath as he thought about the questions. He knew what the problem was...he just thought it better this way. At last, he met her eyes, and damn near cried, her face reminding him so much of his mother...the woman he no longer had in his life, who he couldn't see due to the people he worked for as well as the enemies he made.

Like Ada, who left him but he feared for constantly. Like Claire, whom he pushed away for fear of losing her. Like Sherry, whom he wasn't allowed to see. Like Krauser, who had been his ally and then died because of him. Like Manuela, Ashley, Luis, Angela, Chris, JD, Sasha...he either pushed them away, couldn't see them, or they died...because of him.

"Something….something else." He admitted, "I don't get attached because most people I get close to I can't see or be close to due to circumstances." His voice cracking as he explained, the dam breaking as he finally admitted the truth, "Or...they die...because of me." 

Kathy finally relaxed once more, feeling sympathetic for the Omega. She gently pried the bowl from his fingers as she pulled him in for a hug, the younger hugging her back as he cried into her shoulder. She felt her husband's arms around her and Leon, the Alpha embracing them both and comforting Leon. 

"Leon, none of that is your fault. You don't deserve to be alone." Kathy whispered, rubbing his back, "Things happen, but I'm sure the deaths and even the circumstances are not your fault. The world is a crazy place. And you don't have to push the others away because you're afraid something bad will happen to them too. You shouldn't have to isolate yourself because you think it'll keep others safe." 

Leon nodded, clinging to her, and even Barry, tighter. Barry reassured Leon as well, saying he knew exactly what the agent was talking about. He knew exactly how Leon felt. 

"And you know what?" Barry asked, "You're not the only one who feels that way. Claire, Chris, Jill, Rebecca...we're all right there with you. But you know what? Sometimes, you got to look circumstances in the eyes and tell it to fuck off. You tell whatever asshole is out there causing this shit to shove it right up their asses and keep going. Because in this line of work…no one should have to go through and suffer alone." 

Leon couldn't help but chuckle at Barry's bluntness, the older man hugging him once more, "You'll always have a family here. You know that. And the Redfields are another family. You can talk to Claire or Chris anytime. Or visit...they won't mind." 

The Omega nodded and sniffled as they pulled away, Kathy kissing his forehead, "We're here for you Leon." She said, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze, "Always. DSO be damned." 

Leon smiled, wiping away his tears with the back of his sleeve, "Thank you."

* * *

The next morning, Leon slept in the living room in front of the fireplace, Barry and Kathy both watching over him until he fell asleep, falling asleep on the couch not too long after the Omega did. The pair had been woken up by Polly and Natalia, the two early risers of the Burton children. Natalia in her Hello Kitty pattern sleep onesie and Polly wearing green plaid flannel pajamas. Kathy laughed as Natalia pouted, wondering aloud if they had a slumber party without her and Polly. 

"No, we didn't." Kathy reassured the young girl as she went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast, "Don't worry, we wouldn't have a slumber party without you." 

Natalia beamed before looking over to the sleeping Omega in their living room, Polly doing the same, "Is Leon okay? Why is he wearing Dad's pajamas?" Polly asked. 

"Leon took a walk outside last night and got caught up in the snowstorm." Kathy explained, getting out one of the bigger pans to make scrambled eggs for Polly and Moira, getting Natalia her bowl for her Lucky Charms, "He hasn't been feeling well so he thought he needed to go for a walk to help with his head." 

"He must have been feeling pretty bad if he decided to go for a walk during a snowstorm." Polly said, "Unless it was like that time Daddy and Moira came home from the island?" 

Kathy didn't say anything but Polly knew what the answer was just by the look her mother gave her. She gave a nod, apologizing for her prior joke. Barry joined his wife in the kitchen, kissing Kathy and helping her make breakfast, prepping the skillet and asking if anyone wanted pancakes. 

Moira called from the hallway that she wanted some, walking out in a raglan band t-shirt and fuzzy pajama pants with little skulls, her short black hair a mess as well as the remnants of eyeliner under her eyes. She looked out in the living room, doing a double-take, not sure if she had seen right or not. 

"What the hell happened to him?" Moira asked, sitting at the table across from Natalia and next to Polly. 

"Leon had an episode of PTSD or something last night." Polly informed the Beta, "Must have been pretty bad if Mom and Daddy were down here with him the whole night." 

"Well, yeah." Moira said, "He works for the government, who the fuck knows what kind of shit they put him through...or the type of shit he's seen."

"Worse than what you, Daddy and Natalia saw?" Polly asked curiously. 

"Probably." Moira replied with a nod. 

Once Barry had put the pancakes on the skillet and started making bacon on another pan, Leon finally roused from sleep. He yawned and stretched, hearing joints popping and bones cracking, his body seemingly waking up as well. Slowly sitting up, he rubbed his arms, shivering at the slight chill in the air. As much as he enjoyed the warmth and comfort of the nest, Leon's hunger for breakfast outweighed the want to stay in the makeshift bed. Picking up the bowl and teacup from last night, he made his way to the kitchen, bidding the girls a "Good Morning" on the way by. 

"Morning, Sleepy Head." Kathy greeted as Leon made his way into the kitchen, setting his dishes in the sink and cleaning them, "How are you feeling this morning?" 

Leon chuckled, "Better than last night...a lot better. Thank you, you two, again." 

Barry reached backward and gently pat Leon's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze, "Anytime. Hey, don't worry about those, Moira and Polly will take care of those after breakfast. Why don't you go sit down? You want any pancakes? Preference for eggs?" 

Leon gave a smile, "I can wash my dishes, and I would love some pancakes. It doesn't matter how my eggs are." 

"Sunny Side up?" Kathy asked, much to Leon's surprise, "Claire told me." 

The Omega smiled as he cleaned up his dishes, thanking them once more before going to go sit out with the girls. A surprised "oof" left him as Natalia hugged his middle, giving him a squeeze. At his questioning look, Natalia explained that hugs make everyone feel better. At least, they made her feel better. And Mama, and Barry and Polly and Moira. And Claire. She listed off a lot of other people, Leon giving a chuckle and hugging her back.

"Thank you, Natalia." Leon said, gently patting her on the head, "Hugs make me feel better too." 

She smiled up at him before taking her seat once more. Leon sat down next to her, Polly and Moira just staring at him for a moment. Polly then asked if he worked for the government, but then quickly followed the question with "Unless that's a "I'll kill you if I tell you" thing" followed by a plea to not kill her. 

Leon only laughed at that, "Polly, to answer your first question, yes, I work for the Government. Secondly, no, I wouldn't kill you for asking, so don't worry about that."

Polly let out a sigh of relief, Moira giving a mock groan of disappointment, followed by a "Aww, man…" earning a nudge from the younger. 

Kathy and Barry served up breakfast, setting the plates down in front of everyone before taking their seats at the ends of the table. They ate breakfast, exchanging idle conversation and plans for the day, though, there wasn't a lot to do due to the crazy amount of snow outside. Barry proposed shoveling, since the snow had stopped falling from the sky at least and so they didn't end up snowed, or even plowed in. 

Leon offered his help, asking if they had a snow blower or some shovels. Barry gave a smile and a nod, saying they could start right after breakfast, if Leon was feeling up to it.

The Omega bit into a strip of bacon, giving a nod, "Of course I am." 

After breakfast, Moira and her sisters got to work cleaning up the table and washing and drying the dishes while Leon and Barry got ready to head outside and start clearing the driveway and part of the sidewalk of snow. Leon was given a much heavier coat along with a scarf, boots and earmuffs. He layered up this time too, wear sweatpants over his jeans before tucking them into his boots. Kathy fretted over him and Barry, fixing them both up to make sure they were both properly dressed warmly before getting dressed herself. The Omega followed Barry to the shed in the side yard, getting out the supplies they would need to get to work, Barry pulling out his snowblower. 

Barry instructed him to get the front steps and walkways first, the parts not under the overhang of the house and protected by the front sunroom, before making his way between the tight spaces between the cars and truck. After that, they would dig the cars and truck out and have Moira and Kathy move them so Barry could get the rest. In the meantime, the Alpha would tackle the wider areas and the end of the driveway before working on the sidewalks. 

"Whatever you say, Boss." Leon said with a playful salute before he got to shoveling.

While they worked, Moira, Polly and Natalia finished washing, drying and putting the dishes away, getting dressed and heading outside to join their parents and Leon. Moira helped her mother and Leon shovel while Polly and Natalia played in the snow, attempting to construct a snowman. 

After clearing out Kathy's car and Moira's car, Barry moved on to clearing out the area of snow, Leon watching as Kathy helped Natalia and Polly build another little snow person, completing the set of three and making a snow family. Barry was about to call for Leon, but then stopped himself, noticing that the Omega was watching as well, a longing look on his features. 

Barry gently clapped a hand on the Omega's shoulder, making the younger jump, "Sorry, I was just...I zoned out for a moment." Leon apologized. 

The Alpha shook his head, "Don't worry about it. Something on your mind, son?" 

Leon hesitated at first, brain looking for just the right words to start out or say, "How do you all do it? After everything you all have been through through the years, how do you guys stay so...normal?" 

Barry had been momentarily caught off-guard by the question, but shook it off as he found just what to say, "It wasn't easy, I'll start with that. I screwed up back in my STARS days, and I almost lost my family because of it. We had to pick up and move and start all over again. We were just getting things back together...and then there was an accident with Moira and Polly…"

Leon gave him a concerned look, Barry telling him that it was something he could have prevented had he been more responsible with his guns...and his words and temper. The incident tore apart the relationship he had with Moira, causing them to drift apart. Then, there was the incident years later on that damned island. When "She-Wesker" took his little girl, and Claire and the other members of TerraSave. Claire had made it back to the states, but Barry spent six months looking for Moira. Once he found her, and Natalia, he and Moira made amends and he apologized for the way he handled the accident years prior. And he finally allowed her to grow. 

"It took a lot of work...but thankfully," Barry looked over at his wife, Kathy looking back at him with a smile as they shared a loving look, "I have a beautiful, strong, courageous wife who gave me brave and loving daughters as well as a new daughter whom we love very much." He gently squeezed Leon's shoulder, "And we have you as well, Leon." 

"Thanks, Barry." The agent said, feeling like he would owe the man and his family a lot more "Thanks Yous" before his mini-vacation was through. 

The Alpha gave a nod and was about to say something...until a cold snowball flew through the air and exploded against the side of his head. Leon looked from the man, to the direction the snowball came from, Moira standing at the ready with another in hand while Polly, Natalia and Kathy chuckled quietly. 

Barry wiped the snow from his face, looking at his eldest daughter in mock betrayal and shock, "Oh! It's on now!" He said, scooping up some snow, rolling it into a tight ball and tossing it at the raven-haired girl.

Moira gave a scream as she ducked for cover, Kathy throwing a snowball at her husband in defense of her daughter. It wasn't long before a snowball fight broke between the Burton Clan. Leon watched in amusement, trying to suppress his own chuckles before he felt a couple snowballs hit him, bringing him into the fray as well. Leon dropped the shovel and jumped right in. 

He hadn't had this much fun in years.

* * *

Once the "fight" had come to a standstill and they had finished clearing out the snow, the family headed back inside to thaw out. They stripped out of their snow attire, leaving them to the clothes they wore underneath, although Leon had to change his socks cause they had gotten wet somehow. Kathy suggested they relax, while Natalia asked if they could watch a movie together. Polly loved the idea and Moira was in as long as Hot Cocoa and Popcorn was involved. 

Leon went to the nest of blankets and pillows lying next to the hearth and fireplace, about to go clean them up, but found the nest occupied by Natalia and Polly, who apparently found the spot to be cozy. Moira was with them, all three of the girls sitting by the fire as it crackled in the fireplace. 

He smiled, "Well, looks like you three found the best spot in the house. It's definitely comfortable." 

"Did you want to sit with us, Mr. Leon?" Natalia asked, moving over a bit. 

"Yeah, you can sit with us!" Polly said in agreement, moving over until there was a space between her and Natalia, "Plenty of room!" 

"It's okay, I can sit over on the couch or something." Leon politely declined. 

"Aw!" Polly and Natalia said in unison, Natalia gently grabbing on to his hand. 

"Really it's," he looked at the disappointed looks in their features and the little hands gently holding onto his, giving in with a sigh, "Okay. I'll sit here." 

"Yay!" Polly and Natalia cheered as Leon sat between them, making Moira chuckle in amusement. 

He carefully sat between the two girls, a content sigh as he felt the warmth of the fireplace at his back. He gave a surprised sound as Polly and Natalia snuggled up against his sides. 

Leon looked to Moira for help, the Beta just giving a smile and a shrug, "Guess you're warm, or just friendly. Natalia isn't usually good with strangers and Polly's just a little weirdo in general." 

"Hey!" Polly protested, "I'm not the one who dips fries in milkshakes! Or eats salted chocolate." 

"That doesn't count as weird, dork." Moira pointed out, "Weird is collecting toenail clippings in a jar. Or eating pickles with peanut butter." 

"I don't do any of that, so how am I a weirdo?" Polly asked, narrowing her eyes at her sister. 

Leon chuckled, "I mean...pickles and peanut butter aren't THAT bad...especially if you're really, really hungry...or drunk." 

Moira and Polly stopped their bickering and gave Leon disgusted looks, holding half amused smiles. Natalia raised a brow at the Omega as well, wrinkling her nose and giving a small "Ew". 

"All in favor that Leon is a weirdo, say I." Polly giggled as Moira and Natalia agreed. 

Leon shrugged, "You guys are missing out on a delicious snack." 

Moira gave an "Ew…" and Polly and Natalia made over dramatic noises of disgust, but they all laughed at the agent's silliness. Leon couldn't help but laugh along with them. 

Kathy brought over two bowls of popcorn and Barry held a tray of hot cocoa. Kathy handed one of the bowls to Moira while Barry passed out the hot cocoa. Leon helping him by passing them to the girls. He held what seemed to be an extra, looking up in confusion but making Barry chuckle. The Alpha informed him that that cup was for him. 

"Oh, well, thank you, Barry. Thank you, Kathy." He said with a smile. 

Barry nodded and smiled as he settled on the couch with his wife, handing her her cup of hot cocoa as they all decided on a movie. They ended up settling on an action thriller, Barry promising to put on a Disney movie afterward in case the movie was too intense. 

"I've actually never seen a Disney movie." Leon recalled. 

This earned him another look from the girls, and Natalia agreed, having never really seen a Disney movie herself. Moira and Polly turned to their parents, telling them that they had to have an emergency Disney marathon. Kathy flipped from cable television to their subscription for the Disney Network. Leon gave an "Oh, boy…" as they played the first movie.

The agent hadn't anticipated there being so many movies, nor did he anticipate there being so many songs.

* * *

Hours had gone by and Natalia seemingly had a blast watching every Disney Movie. She had never seen such colorful and joyful movies. She loved all the little characters and the different art styles, as well as the touching stories The songs were fun to sing along to too, her and Polly singing the songs out loud. Moira would occasionally join them, other times she would just shake her head with a smile. 

Leon hadn’t been too bothered by their antics, and he himself found some of the movies enjoyable. Frozen wasn’t his favorite, as well as a couple other movies with earworm songs. Lilo and Stitch was pretty heartwarming for him. The classic Disney Princess Movies weren’t too bad, though he now had the Beauty and the Beast song “Be Our Guest” stuck in his head, not remembering how it went, so now it was just “Be Our Guest” on repeat in his brain. 

They had made it to “Atlantis: The Lost Empire” before they had dinner, Leon deciding to help Kathy clean up the hot cocoa mugs and popcorn bowls. The Beta decided to make her meatloaf, stewed tomatoes, mashed potatoes and creamed corn. They had idle conversation, talking about Summer Vacation and plans for the holidays later that year. Kathy couldn’t help the frown as she listened to Leon’s kind of depressing plans for the Summer as well as maybe the holidays. He wanted to take a vacation, but he doubted he would be left alone long enough to enjoy said vacation, so he would probably just take a couple of days off. For the holidays, he didn’t really have anyone to spend them with, so he might just take a small vacation on Thanksgiving and spend Christmas alone. Or vice versa. 

Chris and Claire usually were MIA around that time, He didn’t know Jill enough to ask her for anything, Sherry was always spending the holidays with her adopted family, Hunnigan always flew back to her hometown in Montana. And then there was Adam Benford, the president of the United States. He usually just spent Christmas and Thanksgiving with the first family, giving Leon that time off, but, again, Leon didn’t have anyone to spend the holidays with. 

Kathy gave a thoughtful look, gently setting a hand on the younger man’s shoulder, “You could spend both with us. We love having you here, and usually Chris, Claire and Jill spend Christmas and Thanksgiving with us. There’s always room for one more.” Barry came into the kitchen to sample some of the mashed potatoes, “Right, Bar?”

The Alpha paused, caught red-handed. He gave his wife and Leon a sheepish grin, asking his wife to repeat the question. She explained Leon’s predicament, to which Barry gave a nod, agreeing with Kathy and reminding Leon that he was always welcome here. Hell, they could even lend him the mountain house for the summer. 

The agent gave his own look, as if contemplating the offer before giving a nod, looking up at them with a warm smile, “You two really are too kind...thank you both so much.” 

Barry ruffled Leon’s hair affectionately as the Omega and Kathy finished up dinner. Barry grabbed some plates and utensils from the cupboards, helping the duo set the table before calling the girls over to the dinner table, getting everyone their drinks beforehand. Leon helped served the food, serving the girls and then Barry and Kathy, despite the sweet woman insisting Leon sit and eat before her. The brunette shook his head, reassuring Kathy that it was fine and that she could sit down before him. 

He sat at his usual seat between Natalia and Barry, taking a sip of iced tea before digging into his dinner. The conversation was similar to what Kathy and Leon had been talking about hours earlier. Kathy and Barry discussing vacation plans and asking the girls where they wanted to go, and Moira, Polly and Natalia suggesting possible vacation destinations. Polly suggested a trip to Disney World this year, to which Natalia’s interests had piqued, not knowing that there was an entire area devoted to Disney. Polly explained to Natalia just what Disney World was while Moira said they should just go to DisneyLand. 

“There’s a Disney World _and_ a DisneyLand?!” Natalia asked with wide brown eyes. 

“What’s the difference between the two?” Leon asked curiously. 

Moira gave him an incredulous look, “You fucking serious?” She asked quietly, “Have you ever been to either Disney World or DisneyLand?” 

Leon simply shook his head. Moira and Polly began adamantly explaining to him and Natalia the differences of DisneyLand and Disney World. The two listened, Leon chuckling when Moira and Polly would occasionally bicker about “key information” or they would correct one another. Natalia would giggle as well while also trying to figure out what her sisters were saying. 

“So, DisneyLand is right near Universal Studios.” Polly explained, “So, we could even go there on another day.”

“That’s _Disney World,_ Polly.” Moira corrected, “DisneyLand isn’t near Universal.” 

“Yes, it is!” Polly protested, “There’s a Universal Hollywood Studios and a Universal Studios in Florida! Both are located not too far from DisneyLand and Disney World!” 

Moira held her hands up defensively, “Okay, fine! But why go to Universal when there is so much to do in Disney alone?” 

“Variation? Hello!” Polly pointed out. 

“There is a ton of variation in Disney!” Moira protested. 

Polly and Moira bickered some more, Barry and Kathy merely shaking their heads and chuckling at their daughters. Leon smiled, enjoying the whole familial experience. It gave him a feeling of home. Of being apart of a family. He would be lying if he said he wouldn’t miss this once he was back in the States. It made him want a little family of his own. Not that the Burtons weren’t his family now. They would always be family to him after this. He couldn’t wait for the holidays, now having something to look forward to. He would definitely have to put in more time for the Summer too.

* * *

The rest of the week had rolled along with the same kind of pace, the snow slowly thawing out as the sun decided to show its face at last. The temperatures were still low, so it made everything a bit harder to thaw out. The snow would melt, but freeze during the night, making patches of ice from time to time. Leon helped Barry salt the driveway and helped Kathy and the girls out to the cars when it was time for work and school. 

Leon found himself loving when it was "Family Time", feeling comfortable and now yearning even more for a normal family life. It was a bit lonely when everyone had to leave or work. 

Barry had to do some paperwork in his office and then participated in a video conference call with other BSAA Advisors about an assignment happening overseas, so Leon was left alone to his own devices. There wasn’t much for the Omega to do, so Leon just decided to shower and relax for most of the day. There was a couple times where he contemplated asking if Barry had anything to drink. 

To avoid thinking about drinking, Leon found himself napping. He laid on the couch, deciding not to isolate himself in the guest room. He willed himself to nap, falling asleep with his arms crossed at his chest. At first, his dreams were peaceful, dreaming of having a family, moving out to a small home in the suburbs and out of the apartment complex. Maybe to a nice house with a white picket fence. Maybe get a cat or a dog. Just...settling down at last and the people at the DSO didn’t give him shit about it. 

But alas, it didn’t last. The dream morphed into something dark, his dream world filled with BOWS, monsters and corrupt politicians once more. He whimpered in his sleep, forced to relive the nightmares from his waking world. Forced to watch people he tried to help and save die before his eyes...again. Even the people that he had helped and saved in the real world were tortured and hurt and killed, Leon trying and failing to save them. The whimpers grew louder, becoming pleading cries and begging. 

Barry gave a tired sigh as the video conference came to an end, rubbing at his eyes. The other advisors were unsure of what to do or make of the situation going over in Asia. Marhawa Academy was a private school, that up until recently, had been pretty quiet and known mostly for their academics. Recently, however, there had been rumors of sketchy business. Students going missing without a trace. There was even suspicion of a new organization working nearby, or even on campus, experimenting with BOWs. 

Since the school was in the middle of seemingly nowhere and cut-off from the rest of the world, there was no telling what was really going on there. And sadly, the nuns and officials that ran the school had denied anyone access to the school. The Headmistress in charge had stopped UN and BSAA agents miles outside of the school grounds, refusing to allow investigation unless they had legal means. Even then, they made it difficult for officials to investigate. 

Barry wasn’t sure what to do or say, only that he would contact Chris and Jill about the situation when he got the chance. He himself didn’t have any contacts over in the Far East Branch, but he was sure Chris or Jill did. 

He wandered out to the living room to see what he could make himself for lunch, but stopped right behind the couch when he heard whimpering and cries of distress. Barry turned to the sound of the noise, noticing Leon tossing and turning in his sleep. The Alpha gave him a sympathetic and concerned look, gently reaching out and nudging the Omega awake. 

“Leon, hey, wake-up.” Barry said softly, nudging him a bit more, “C’mon, Kennedy.” 

Leon roused from sleep, dazed blue orbs clearing up and looking around in confusion before settling on Barry. He breathed shallow breaths, heart pounding in his ears and chest, brain in a state of confusion while the other part of it went into panic mode. Barry could smell his distress, gently holding the the Omega close and trying to calm him down. He rubbed his back, coaxing him to calm and to take a deep breath. 

When that didn’t quite work, Barry coaxed him to come outside for some fresh air. He also had him sing a nursery rhyme to distract his distressed mind. He asked him to go through Mary Had a Little Lamb as he helped him outside, not letting the Omega stop until he was able to successfully go through it to completion. He helped sing through it, sitting Leon down on one of the couches in the screened in porch. 

Barry knelt down in front of him, having Leon focus on him, “C’mon, Leon. Focus on me, alright? Mary had a little lamb…” 

Leon gulped as he focused on Barry, “M-Mary had a little lamb...whose fleece was white as snow…” 

Barry nodded, giving a smile as he encouraged Leon to continue. Leon took another deep breath, focusing on the Alpha as they continued on through the rhyme. The Omega had a bit of difficulty, but after a little more encouragement, and Barry’s help, Leon managed to complete the nursery rhyme. He felt a little bit better, but still a bit shaken up...and now he was cold. Barry apologized for that, informing Leon that he needed to get Leon some fresh air. 

“Are you okay now?” Barry asked gently, standing up and helping Leon to stand, relieved when Leon was not too shaky on his feet. 

Leon took another deep breath, giving a nod, “Yeah...I’m good...I think.” 

The elder chuckled, but more so out of relief, gently patting Leon on the back, “Why don’t we go get something to eat? I was about to eat lunch here, but I think we both need to get out and clear our heads. What do ya say?” 

“Is there a decent burger joint around here?” Leon asked with a smile. 

Barry laughed, “I got a place in mind.” 

Said place wasn’t too far down the road. It was right in town and for a moment, Leon had mistaken it for a pub. He was half-right, the joint was part pub, part restaurant. Even though it was a pub, Barry recommended that Leon avoided the booze for a bit. It wasn’t good for his anxiety and could induce more nightmares. 

Barry had spoken with the owner, who had them seated at a booth while a nice waitress came and started them off with some drinks. Barry ordered a Diet Cola while Leon ordered himself a non-caffeinated fruit soda. The Alpha asked if Leon was interested in any appetizers, but Leon politely declined, his stomach still a bit off from the panic attack. Not enough so that he couldn’t handle a burger and some french fries later on, but enough that that was probably all he was going to eat for now. 

The waitress gave a smile and a nod, telling them that she would be right back with their food before collecting their menus and going on her way. Barry turned back to Leon, leaning forward slightly as he leaned on his arms. 

“So, if I may ask...what triggered it?” he asked casually. 

“Nightmares...ruining perfect dreams that were too good to ever be true.” Leon sighed, putting his head in his hands for a moment before rubbing them over his own face, pushing his hair out of his face for a moment before resting them back on the table. As if doing so would also rub away the terrible memories. 

Barry cocked a brow at that, “What kind of dreams?” 

Another sigh left the younger man, “...I dreamed of finally being able to settle down and have a family of my own...but I know that’s not going to happen. Not in this life.” Leon explained, eyes focused on the grain of the polished wood table. 

“Why do you think that?” Barry asked, “You should be allowed to have a family if you want one. Kathy and I told you that before.” 

Leon nodded, chuckling darkly, “Yeah, well...with the way the world is...and the way the DSO is...I’m probably better off not fantasizing about a life like that.” 

Barry gave the younger another sympathetic look, laying his hand over one of Leon’s own in a comforting manner, “Leon...you deserve to have something like that if you really want that. You’ve worked your ass off for too long to be denied a family.” 

“I know, but…” Leon said, but Barry gave his hand a gentle squeeze. 

“But nothing!” Barry exclaimed, “If those assholes at the DSO are really so heartless that they would deny you a family and some peace, then maybe they need to shove it and fuck off.” 

Leon nodded, finally meeting Barry’s eyes again, “Yeah…but even if I was allowed...who the hell would want to settle with a mess like me?” 

Barry gave him a thoughtful look, “Leon...you’re not a mess.” he sighed, sitting back but still holding Leon’s hand, studying his eyes. Christ, he remembered when Moira was going through something similar to this. “You’re like the rest of us. You’ve seen some shit, you’ve been through some shit, but at the end of the day, you’re human...and I’m going to tell you what I told Moira, who had the same thought process as you, but was going through something slightly different; The right person will help you. The right one will stand by you no matter what happens. They’ll understand and they’ll love you just the way you are.” 

Leon watched him for a moment, giving a small chuckle as the waitress set their food down in front of them, “Did I just get hit with a mix of the talk and Daddy Burton advice?” he asked.

Barry chuckled and shook his head, lifting his burger, “Well, Dad Advice. The Talk is after you bring someone home to meet me and Kathy.” he joked before taking a bite of his burger. 

The Agent merely laughed and gave a nod, digging into his own food as well. They ate in silence, Leon enjoying the burger and making note of the restaurant in case there was one similar in the states.

* * *

Like all good things, Leon’s temporary vacation came to an end. The driver Hunnigan had meant to send the day of the snowstorm showed up at the Burton Residence early in the morning. Earlier than Leon had liked, he had been in the middle of a family breakfast when the driver came pounding on the door and “Requesting for Agent Kennedy”. The Burtons had been just as downtrodden as Leon when they heard the driver’s words.

After tying up his boots and putting on his gloves, Leon gave a sad sigh. He looked around the cozy little guest room before picking up his suitcase, heart aching in his chest. He really didn’t want to go...but sadly, he had to. 

The agent made his way through the hallway and into the living room, handing the driver his luggage and asking the man to give him a moment. The driver gave a nod, informing Leon that he had five minutes and that their flight back to DC departed in a little over an hour, so he had to keep his goodbyes short. The Omega gave the man a glare, but he couldn’t be mad at the Beta. He was just following orders. 

After the driver took his stuff outside, Leon turned back to the Burtons, “Well...I guess this is goodbye...for now anyway.” he said with a sad sigh. 

“Do you have to go?” Natalia asked with a small voice, moving from Kathy’s arms and hugging Leon’s middle, Polly and even Moira giving him hugs as well. 

Leon felt like he was going to cry, but he swallowed back the sadness, giving a small smile as he pushed Natalia’s hair out of her eyes, “Yeah...but don’t worry. I’ll visit you all this summer...and you’ll see me during the holidays.” 

“Promise?” She asked with big brown eyes. 

Leon nodded, “Of course.” 

She held up a little pinky, Leon a bit confused but realizing what she wanted, giving his own gloved pinky. She took it with her own, making a Pinky Promise. She gave a small smile, saying that he had to keep his promise now, because no one ever broke a Pinky Promise. He gave another nod and a smile. Big brown orbs filled with tears as Natalia began to cry, hugging him tightly once more, burying her little face into his stomach. 

He gently pulled away, getting down on one knee so she could give him a proper hug around the neck, “We’ll miss you, Leon.” She cried. 

A curse left him as he felt tears in his own eyes, hugging her back, “I’ll miss you all too.” he whispered, standing back up. 

She pulled away, begging him to write or call them frequently between now and his next visit. So they knew that he was okay. Leon promised to do just that, hugging Moira and Polly. 

“You better, you shithead.” Moira said, tears in her own eyes as she smiled, “Cause I know where you work and Claire will happily drive me down there to kick your ass.” 

Leon chuckled, wiping at his tears, “I know you will.” he said, hugging her again. 

“We’ll miss you, Leon.” Polly cried. 

“Likewise.” He said, before turning to Barry and Kathy. 

Kathy stepped forward and hugged him tightly, “You call us if you ever need anything, got it?” She reminded, her voice cracking. 

“I will. I promise.” He said, hugging the Beta before turning to Barry.

The Alpha hugged him the tightest, patting Leon on the back, “Stay safe, alright?” 

Leon sniffled and nodded, “Likewise.” He repeated, stepping back as he was led to the front door, “Thank you...for everything...all of you.” 

They all gave reassuring smiles, wiping away their own tears and wishing him luck. Kathy and Barry reminding him to stay safe, call and write often. They were looking forward to his next visit. Barry reminding him that he was welcomed here at any time. 

With that, Leon made his way out to the car, the driver waiting beside the opened backseat door. The Omega furiously wiped away his tears, but they wouldn’t stop falling, even as the door was closed behind him. Blue eyes looked back at the little house he called home for a week, heart breaking as he saw the family standing on the porch, waving goodbye. He gave a small wave of his own as the driver got in the driver’s seat. The car started up and even as they drove away, Leon watched as the home disappeared behind the thick trees. They did so much for him over the span of a week. He owed it to them to visit again soon as well as take all the advice they had given him to heart. 

They weren’t like a family to him...they were his family.

* * *

Once back in Washington D.C., Hunnigan lightly scolded him for not contacting her the entire week that he had been gone. Leon merely shrugged and gave a half-hearted apology, explaining that he had taken it upon himself to take a mini vacation after being deprived of his own due to international affairs. She reminded him that he had been ordered to leave the Eastern Slav Republic, but he had gone against orders and stayed. Even though he did a job well done, his vacation deprivation was his own fault. 

Leon shook his head, giving an apology before excusing himself for the day. He didn’t even have to check in with Benford, the president having stepped out for the day a couple of minutes before Leon landed at the airport. 

It had been around Lunch, and Leon was a bit hungry, so he hit up the pub and restaurant on the way home. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the irony, noticing that it was the same named establishment as the one he and Barry ate at a couple of days ago. He walked into the place, going to the take-out counter to order his meal. 

Leon looked over the dining hall, noticing that it wasn’t very busy at the moment. He looked at one of the booths, reminiscing his and Barry’s conversation back in Canada. He was so lost in his thoughts, he hadn’t noticed that someone had come in after him, heavy boots making their way across the floor before stopping right behind him. 

It was the tapping of a kevlar gloved finger on his shoulder that pulled the Omega from his thoughts, eyes blinking a couple of times to clear his head and make himself aware of his surroundings. 

Leon turned around, eyes wide in surprise, “Chris Redfield.” he said in realization. 

Chris Redfield stood before him in all his glory; wearing his BSAA Uniform, but missing the vest and heavy armor and gear. Leon offered an outstretched hand, to which Chris had accepted, before pulling the younger in for a hug. Leon had been caught off guard, but hugged him back, patting Chris on the back. 

“Leon, what are you doing here?” Chris asked as he pulled away, arm still around Leon’s waist while his other hand settled on Leon’s arm. 

“Just picking up lunch.” Leon replied with a smile, “What are you doing here? I thought the BSAA didn’t operate on US Soil?” 

“I’m in town for the weekend. There was a conference, but my flight got cancelled. I decided I was going to stay with Claire this weekend, but she’s in Turkey with TerraSave. I was going to pick up some lunch and then head to a hotel.” The Alpha explained. 

“Oh...well, my apartment isn’t too far from here...if you need a place to crash.” Leon offered, “I actually just got back into town after a similar experience actually.” 

“Really?” Chris asked in amusement, “But, sure, I would love to. Thanks.” 

“No problem.” Leon said, as his food arrived. 

Chris ordered his own food before turning to Leon. Leon explained what had happened and how he stayed with the Burton’s for the week due to a snowstorm messing up his own way home. He had a nice experience though, and he missed them terribly. Chris listened with interest, agreeing and saying that the Burtons were really great people. They were like family to him, Claire and Jill. 

Once his own food had arrived, Chris led Leon out to his truck, driving the agent and him to the apartment complex. Along the way, Leon couldn’t help but admire the Alpha, a light blush dusted across the bridge of his nose and cheeks as eyes scanned over large, muscular arms. He smelt a smell of interest from the elder, their eyes meeting for a moment as they caught the other stealing a look. Leon and Chris wore matching blushes, smiling like idiots along the way back to Leon’s apartment. The Omega felt butterflies in his stomach. This must have been what Barry and Kathy met about meeting the right person. 

This was going to be a long weekend.

* * *

It was Christmas, and the Burton Home was bursting with life and activity. Guests from all around their social circles had showed up; from Kathy’s side of the family, to Barry’s friends and teammates in the BSAA. Kathy stood with her husband as they spoke to Clive O’Brian and his wife, talking about plans for the New Year. She wasn’t really into the conversation, looking over the crowd for a specific government agent. 

Leon had kept his promise about writing and calling often, but the visiting had been slightly harder for him. He had tried, but the DSO demanded almost all of his time. They did see him briefly during a trip to DC, the Omega on a float with the president. He had stopped by for Thanksgiving though and he managed to stay the whole night...with a certain Chris Redfield. She and Barry both noticed that the two had seemingly become close. 

“Do you see him yet, Kath?” Barry whispered, scanning over the crowd of people as Clive and his wife made their way to the buffet table, “I know Jill couldn’t make it due to visiting her own family, but she’ll be with us New Years, but I didn’t hear anything from Leon or Big Redfield.” 

“I haven’t...wait…” Kathy said, voice raising slightly in excitement as she caught sight of blond fringe, Natalia running toward someone and hugging a man, “There!” 

Across the room, Leon and Chris arrived, Claire hugging her brother and Natalia hugging Leon. Leon looked healthy and happy, Chris helping him out of his coat before taking off his own. Kathy furrowed her brows, catching sight of...something on Leon. Specifically his front, noticing that something was definitely amiss with the Omega. When the crowd around him and Chris cleared a bit, Chris wrapped an arm around Leon’s waist, pulling the already tight black shirt tighter against Leon’s body, showing his middle more clearly.

Kathy’s eyes widened as she finally realized what she had seen. She poked Barry, who knew what she was looking at, equally surprised. Leon caught her and Barry’s gazes, giving them a wide and happy smile as he rubbed his belly. 

Leon was pregnant.

Leon hugged Claire, the red-head fawning over his pregnant belly and asking how far along he was as they made their way over to Kathy and Barry, knowing that The mate had been dying to see Chris and Leon. The Omega admitted to being almost two months along, Chris and him decided to have the talk about children. Then Leon started treatments around Halloween and then he and Chris started trying. 

The Omega was pulled into a tight sort of group hug as Kathy and Barry both embraced him. Leon hugged them just as tightly, pulling away but staying within arm's reach. Kathy and Barry both looked down at his belly, still in shock and awe. 

"Look at you! You've got a belly!" Kathy exclaimed, happy for Leon and Chris, "How far along are you?" 

"About two months. Or almost." Leon admitted. 

"Get out!" Kathy said, jaw dropping in disbelief, "You were pregnant at Thanksgiving?! How did we not notice?" 

"We wanted to surprise everyone, but we wanted to make sure it was definite." Chris admitted, "He wore a lot of my cologne that day to hide the scent." 

"That would explain why you smelled weird." Barry chuckled, "And what did the DSO say?" 

"I can have a baby if I damn well want to and there's not a damn thing they can do about it..." Leon explained, "Especially since I'm good friends with the President." 

"Really?" Barry asked with amusement and surprise.

"Yep." Leon replied proudly, "Adam Benford signed off on all of my papers. I'm not to be bothered with for the nine months and however many weeks it takes." 

Kathy and Barry listened with smiles, congratulating Chris and Leon before the younger Alpha and Omega talked of future plans. They planned on moving to the suburbs outside of DC or maybe in rural territory or a heavily forested area. They were looking at houses all over the place. As they talked, Kathy and Barry felt especially proud of and happy for Leon. He had gotten his wish; he found a mate that understood him. They were going to have a little family of their own.


End file.
